Pietasiamism
Historical background In a time estimated as 220 BCE the religion's founder Patience O'Connor had a revelation from God saying the past forms of Animism and primitive polytheism practised throughout modern day Patriae was humanity slowly coming to terms with a truth, and that God had not told us from the start because it was his wish for us to find it out by ourselves by looking inside to see the truth. Despite being the founder, it is not her the religion's scripture is written by, but her grandson Liam who like his grandmother received revelation from God which centuries later was complied into written scripture. There was not a strong religious sense in the nation during this time, so many had no issues converting to the religion with the city in which it was founded - Cyol - becoming known as a holy city where people travel when seeking truths. Theology The religion believes that God and the universe are one in a physical sense, but the soul of a person is separate from God meaning there is a substance dualism in our world. Further more it also practises Ethical Monotheism believing God in some of his avatars judges humanity on a moral code. The main hope is that one shall be constantly reborn getting better and better until they are able to face God as his equal. The Worlds It is thought there are 3 worlds that make up our world; they are the following: *Ante - the world where souls are waiting to be reborn, this is where it is where God decides which body we shall enter and thus the life we shall lead that shall insure them getting closer to moral perfection *Nunc - The world in which we are born, lead our lives, then die in order to be reborn *Postquam - This is where our souls go to be judged by God to see if they have yet reached moral perfection Manifestations of God - His avatars It is thought God manifests himself in five forms, which are distinct yet all part of God. The five manifestations or "Avatars" are as follows: *Originem - The avatar which looks after the souls in Ante and who decides the lives they shall lead. Originem is often depicted as male *Parent - The avatar that deals with birth. In some traditions it is thought she rides a charriot guiding the souls to the body they shall be born into. She is often depicted as female and worshipped and prayed to for fertility purposes largely *Rex - The avatar that deals with life, that is, everything between life and death. Often Depicted as male. *Mortem - Often equated with 'The Angel of Death' or 'The Grim Reaper' it is she who decides when and how we die while being the light that leads souls to Postquam stopping them from going astray. Like her opposite in many ways, Parent, she is always depicted as female *Rena - The Avatar in charge of Postquam and the judging that occurs there, it is he who decides if we are morally perfect, and moves us on if we are yet to achieve this; so far no soul has been judged morally perfect and members of the religion await the day this person will come who is believed to bring the earth into paradise.